fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anu
Anu (aka, 'The Ancient King') is the Fossils and Archeology Revival mod's first and only boss mob. He was fully implemented in the 7.2, 'Ancient Kings' Update. He resembles a zombie pigman wearing an ancient helmet. He has some sounds, but he mostly uses dialogue during different stages of the battle. He can be found in a large castle, defended by anubites and sentry pigmen, that is accessed through the Nether. He must be defeated in order to gain the ancient key, a precursor to unlocking the power of time travel in order to visit the dimension that Anu originally came from. BATTLE AND BEHAVIOR The process of finding and defeating Anu is, to put simply, extremely long, dangerous, and in general a challenge. The following items are strongly suggested for the player's journey into his Lair of Darkness. *Diamond-strength sword (or stronger) *Bow *2 stacks of arrows (at least; you only need one if you have an infinity bow) *Diamond-strength pickaxe (or stronger) *Iron-strength armor (or stronger) *4 redstone *4 mysterious figurines *Scarab Gem *1.5 stacks of blocks (cannot be sand or gravel) *Speed or fire resistance potions (optional) around the Anu statue.]] DISCOVERING The first step to discovering Anu is to explore the Nether. In the Nether, the player is able to find a structure called a Hell Boat. On the hell boat is a statue of Anu, which must be surrounded with the four redstone and four figurines of any type as shown in the image to the right (Note: One figurine has been omitted so that the picture could be taken). Correct placement will result in an explosion that has the possibility of knocking players off the boat. In the statue's place will be a portal. Walking through the portal teleports players to a platform outside Anu's Castle. Players must use the blocks they brought to make a bridge to the castle. Once in the castle, players must make their way past the dangerous sentry pigmen and anubite statues until they discover the arena. In the center of the arena lies the mysterious sarcophagus on a floating platform. on the sarcophagus.]] AWAKENING The player must make their way onto the platform using more blocks. Once there, the Scarab Gem must be placed onto the sarcophagus. It will appear to embed itself in the sarcophagus. With one more right-click of the sarcophagus, the gem will come loose. The door will rapidly spring open, revealing Anu and giving the player the achievement "Ruler of the Undead!". He has officially been awakened, and will be instantly aggressive, commanding, "Kneel before me, resistance is futile." BATTLING Anu will immediately begin his melee stage. In this stage, he will attack with an Ancient Sword with a 1/5 chance of summoning lightning when he lands a hit. He runs at twice the speed of a player's normal walk speed. The best weapon to fight him with during this stage is a sword or another melee weapon. When hit by a sword (or fists) he will demand the player "Draw your sword." He is in this stage while he is between 600 and 400 health. Anu will not heal during this stage. Once his health dips below 400, Anu will change to his ranged stage. He will grow black wings and fly in order to stop players from using their melee weapons. His weapon of choice during this stage are fireballs. These fireballs are twice as strong as those of a ghast. He is also able to spawn sentry pigmen and rarely Anubites. The best weapon to fight him with during this stage is a bow or another ranged weapon. When hit with arrows, he will resort to name-calling: "Bow-using coward! Stop hiding!" This stage lasts until he reaches 200 health. Anu's final stage is his defensive stage. He can spawn many mobs to distract the player, such as blazes, bow-wielding wither skeletons, zombie pigmen, sentry pigmen, and anubites to distract players. When calling in the blazes, he commands, "Blazes! Destroy the enemy!"; with wither skeletons, he shouts "Archers, fire!"; with sentry pigmen, he says, "Brutes, wake up your wisdom." He also tends to spawn Obsidian Spikes to cover the ground, which substantially slow down the player. Randomly, he creates an obsidian dome to protect himself (hence the need for a pickaxe). Anu will constantly avoid the player in this stage and display a texture similar to lava particles of healing. This stage lasts until he reaches 0 health. When Anu reaches 0 health, he collapses on the ground, screaming "No!!!" and the player gets the achievement "The Middle." Then, his black soul explodes out of his body to allow him to fight once more. While this is happening, a ray of smoke particles appears and he will drop an Ancient Key. If a player right clicks on Anu's body before it disappears, they will be teleported to The Room, in which the ancient key is necessary to open the Ancient Treasure Chest. Spamming a scarab gem on the mysterious sarcophagus in the middle of Anu's castle will trigger a bug in which multiple Anus may spawn. PHOTO GALLERY 2015-06-24 17.01.14.png|The view of the castle from the platform. Flying Anu.png|Anu flying with his black wings Deino on Anu.png|A Deinonychus attempting to eat Anu 2018-05-07_14.09.25.png|anu ordering his minions 2018-08-09_14.38.46.png|The sarcophagus before opened. 2018-08-18_10.11.14.png|anu being killed by a sarcosuchus 2019-02-14_21.02.46.png|The opening of the mysterious sarcophagus 2019-03-11_16.18.02.png|A player attempting to defeat anu 2019-03-11_16.23.16.png|A player standing next to a defeated anu Category:Mobs Category:Fictional Category:Hostile Category:Boss